


Great Hall : The Ten Years Bazooka Incident

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: HP & KHR crossover [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Slytherins, Great Hall, Harry Potter Has Sky Flames, Hermione Granger Bashing, Knives, M/M, Male Harem, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), sky harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Lambo rend une visite surprise à Harry, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Malfoy fait l'erreur d'insulter Lambo, mais ce n'est pas lui qui se prend le bazooka. C'est Harry.





	Great Hall : The Ten Years Bazooka Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Infos : Harry a 13 ans (bientôt 14). Tsuna a 16 ans et Lambo en a 6-7.  
> Univers : T3  
> Pairing : MF/HP/CWarrington/TH – Male!Harem/Harry

 

Anglais **– Japonais –** _Italien_

**Le Bazooka des 10 ans – I : Male!Harem**

 

 **Synopsis :** _Lambo rend une visite surprise à son grand-frère adoptif à Poudlard mais se fait insulter par Malfoy et lâche le bazooka. Harry en est l'heureuse victime._

 

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Ses faits et gestes étaient constamment épiés par les enseignants et l'on chuchotait dans son dos que Black était sur ses traces pour finir le boulot du Lord déchu. Harry savait parfaitement que Sirius Black n'avait pas eu droit à un procès en règle et avait été jeté directement à Azkaban. Il avait demandé des informations à Mammon et l'ex arcobaleno ( lequel, tous comme ses compagnons, grandissait lentement à nouveau ) avait accepté de lui faire une ristourne contre lesdites infos.

Harry étudiait cette affaire depuis qu'il avait appris que Black était soit-disant après lui. Ridicule ! Assis à la table des aigles, en compagnie de Luna et des jumeaux, Harry lisait méticuleusement le compte rendu sur la prétendue mort de Pettigrew. Et ça ne collait pas. Harry savait que quelque chose clochait. Une explosion, aussi proche de Pettigrew et presque pas de sang ? Pas de partie détachée mise à part le doigt qu'on avait retrouvé ? Non, ça ne collait pas.

L'adolescent poussa un soupir irrité et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en fusillant du regard les feuilles éparpillés devant lui. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait refusé de s'asseoir à la table des lions. Ronald était trop paresseux pour accepter de l'aider dans ses recherches et la confiance aveugle que Hermione vouait aux figures d'autorités et en ses livres était frustrante. Harry pouvait dire, rien qu'en l'observant, qu'elle refuserait la possibilité que la justice ait fait erreur et que Black soit innocent. C'est pour cette raison que Harry ne leur avait pas parlé de ses doutes et avait, à la place, invoqué l'aide d'amis enclins à lui venir en aide dans ses recherches.

Un sourire rêveur étira les lèvres de Luna alors qu'elle laissait ses yeux argentés balayer la salle. Son regard se posa sur Flint et ses amis et le sourire de Luna s'élargit un peu; ils seraient bons pour Harry, si tant est que l'un décide enfin de faire le premier pas.

Elle en était à là de ses réflexions quand un bruit alerta ses sens et elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Oh, elle pouvait sentir d'ici l'odeur du Chaos ( si tant est que le chaos ait une odeur particulière ).

* * *

 

«  **BWAHAHA ! LAMBO-SAN EST LÀ !**  »

Harry, plongé dans ses documents, sursauta violemment quand il entendit cette voix, liée à cette phrase tellement familière. Il leva la tête vers les doubles portes de la Grande Salle et vit que, en effet, un jeune garçon d'environ cinq ou six ans, vêtu d'une combinaison à motif tacheté, coiffé d'une coupe afro et portant des cornes se tenait à l'entrée, un large sourire aux lèvres. Harry cligna des yeux. Que diable.

Un sursaut le prit alors que des murmures filaient dans la pièce et il se redressa d'un bond, l'air estomaqué.

« Lambo... ? »

Ça n'était qu'un murmure, mais dans le silence qui avait suivi son geste soudain, on l'entendit parfaitement.

Dès que Lambo l'aperçut, il bondit sur la table des aigles puis speeda vers Harry et se jeta sur l'adolescent.

«  **Nii-chan ! Lambo-san est venu rendre visite à nii-chan !** » déblatéra le bébé-vache tandis que Harry le rattrapait, un air (plaisamment) surpris peignant ses traits.

Ben ça alors... mais attendez, n'était-il pas censé être à Namimori, avec leur famille adoptive ?

 __ Lambo,_ commença-t-il, dans la langue maternelle du plus jeune. _Est-ce que tu es venu ici tout seul ?_ _Je suis content que tu sois là mais tu ne devrais pas te promener tout seul dans un pays étranger._ _Comment es-tu même venu en Écosse ?_

Lambo ne sembla pas perturbé par le changement de langues. En fait, il était même ravi de pouvoir parler sa langue native.

__ Lambo-san a ordonné aux Bovino de l'envoyer voir nii-chan._

Harry cligna des yeux.

__ Les même Bovino qui t'ont envoyé tuer Reborn l'année dernière ?_

_ Hummhum, approuva Lambo alors que ses petits bras se resserraient autour du cou de Harry.

_ Mr Potter.

Harry tourna la tête vers la table professorale pour voir les professeurs de Poudlard l'observaient, plus ou moins choqués. McGonagall désigna son paquet humain du regard et Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Err... Voici Lambo, mon jeune frère adoptif.

Il ignora le ''QUOI !?'' furieux de Granger et Ron, lesquels ignoraient manifestement tout de sa vie hors de Poudlard. Harry n'avait jamais daigné les corrigés sur la ridicule idée selon laquelle il vivait avec son oncle et sa tante moldue.

_ Et que fait-il ici ?

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Et bien... il a pris l'avion... et... ( il tourna la tête vers Lambo ). _Tu es vraiment venu seul ?_

Lambo hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

_ Je suis désolé professeur mais je dois contacter ma famille pour qu'ils récupèrent Lambo. Est-il possible de le laisser rester ici en attendant leur arrivée ?

McGonagall était clairement prise de court.

_ Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il est venu seul.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_ Lambo est très indépendant en dépit des apparences. Puis-je... ?

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et retourna près de la table des aigles, ignorant royalement les cris de Granger, depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Il venait de sortir son portable et commençait à pianoter sur l'engin quand Dumbledore décida de fourrer son nez crochu dans des affaires qui ne le concernaient manifestement pas.

« Harry, j'ignorais que les Dursley avaient adopté un autre enfant. »

Une grimace déforma les traits.

_ Et j'ignorais que vous pouviez vous permettre de vous montrer aussi familier avec vos élèves, monsieur le directeur.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Cassius Warrington alors qu'il regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

«  _Nii-chan ! Lambo-san veut des bonbons !_ »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Luna et celle-ci lui tendit une coupelle pleine de confiseries. Harry attrapa un bonbon à sucer, saveur raisin et le tendit à Lambo.

 **_ Ouais ! BWAHAHA**  !

Harry afficha un tendre sourire alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de Lambo puis il reporta son attention sur le directeur ( lequel avait pâli face à la froideur soudaine qu'affichait le Survivant ).

_ Les Dursley ? Désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un Dursley depuis mes six ans.

Il se retint de justesse de caqueter de joie face au teint blanc de Dumbledore. Les jumeaux ne se privèrent pas. Même Luna afficha un sourire satisfait. Luna était son soleil tandis que Fred était sa tempête et George, sa foudre. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour expliquer aux jumeaux ce qu'était les 'flammes bizarres' qu'ils possédaient en eux. Parce que si les deux rouquins connaissaient l'existence de ce pouvoir, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas en parler à Dumbledore. C'était comme un instinct de survie. Quand Harry leur avait expliqué ce qu'était ces flammes, c'était comme si toutes les pièces d'un puzzle s'étaient tout à coup rassemblées. C'était magique.

Luna, elle, elle savait déjà tout. C'était à prévoir.

_ Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara une voix traînante, quand Dumbledore sembla incapable de procéder l'information. On voit tout de suite les liens du sang.

Harry résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. N'avait-il pas entendu ? Lui et Lambo n'étaient pas liés par le sang.

_ Est-ce que ce pathétique gamin vache va rester ici ? Pourquoi ne pas le mettre à la porte, il ne sert à rien ?

Lambo, qui avait remarqué que le blondinet parlait de lui et savait que l'autre se moquait de lui et de son frère adoptif, commença à pleurer doucement alors que la colère montait.

_ N'insulte... pas... nii-chan... dit-il en anglais.

_ Oh, il parle notre langue, comme c'est surprenant, poursuivit Malfoy, entraînant les rires de ses larbins et le gloussement strident de sa copine Pansy. Dégage d'ici, vermine.

Ça n'était pas la chose à dire. Lambo pleura de plus en plus fort alors que McGonagall réprimanda Malfoy-, puis se jeta sur le blondinet. Et c'est avec horreur que Draco – et ses camarades les plus proches-, virent de l'électricité courir le long des bras du bébé vachette puis l'envelopper alors qu'il dirigeait inconsciemment l'attaque vers Malfoy. Les plus réactifs se jetèrent hors du banc mais Harry fut plus rapide et jeta un bouclier magique, renforcé par des flammes oranges.

_ Lambo ! S'exclama Harry, sans prendre la peine de s'assurer que Malfoy allait bien ( il avait confiance en ses flammes et puisque les autres Serpentards allaient bien, il en était probablement de même avec Malfoy... Malheureusement ). _Je suis heureux que tu nous défende mais s'il te plaît, n'attaque pas mes camarades de classe._

Lambo pleurait toujours, mais il ne hurlait plus.

__ L'idiot est méchant. Lambo-san ne l'aime pas._

__ Heeh, moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas, mais si tu l'attaques, on aura tous les deux des problèmes. Et tu ne veux pas ça, Lambo,_ déclara sereinement Harry.

Il était évident, en voyant Harry calmer Lambo, que l'adolescent était doué avec les enfants. Plus d'une fangirl se trouva à penser qu'il serait un bon père pour leurs enfants plus tard. Leurs rêves allaient bientôt être brisés par Harry lui-même.

Malfoy se redressa finalement et pointa du doigt Lambo.

_ Malfoy ne fais pas – commença Harry.

_ TOI ! MON PÈRE ENTENDRA PARLER DE ÇA, MORVEUX ! TU PEUX FAIRE TES ADIEUX À TA FAMILLE ET BONJOUR LA PRISON !

Inutile de le préciser, cela ne plut pas à Lambo. Harry s'accroupit à ses côtés alors que des perles salées s'amassaient au coin des yeux de la vachette.

« Je...dois...résister... »

Il ne résista pas longtemps. Quand il vit le regard noir que lui envoyait Malfoy, Lambo laissa échapper un cri et sortit son bazooka des dix ans. Il y eut des cris de stupeur quand les nés-moldus et sorciers élevés dans le monde moldus aperçurent l'arme ( et comment diable le gamin pouvait-il ranger cela dans sa coiffe ? ). Il voulut se jeter dedans mais trébucha et le bazooka tomba sur Harry.

Nouveaux cris. Un panache de fumée rose explosa dans la zone où se trouvait Harry et quand la fumée commença à se disperser, les élèves entendirent une voix riche, masculine et suave provenir de la zone enfumée.

«  _Che stai..._ Oh, Lambo-kun. Il me semble que tu n'es censé te servir de ton bazooka que dans certaines circonstances. »

La fumée disparut enfin et les sorciers britanniques ne purent que ramasser leurs mâchoires qui traînaient au sol. C'était Harry Potter mais... ça ne l'était pas vraiment. C'était un Harry Potter plus âgé. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille avaient poussés et il les avait attaché en une queue de cheval, dans son dos. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse musclé mais aussi recouvert de fines cicatrices. Un pentacle était tatoué sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Il ne portait pas de chaussures et ses horribles lunettes rondes étaient nulle part en vue. [Et, oh mon dieu ! Était-ce un suçon qu'il avait dans le cou ?]

« Nii-chan.. renifla Lambo, les yeux humides et grands ouverts.

_ Oya, Lambo-kun. Ne pleure pas, dit-il en s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur du bébé déguisé en vache.

__ Nii-chan, cet imbécile était méchant Lambo-san et Nii-chan !_

__ Je sais, Lambo-kun. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il regrettera vite ses paroles._

__ Promis ?_

__ Promis,_ fit Harry avant de lever les yeux vers Luna. Luna, Dis à mon plus jeune moi que le rat est le véritable vilain.

_ Je le ferai.

Lambo se réfugia dans les bras de son grand-frère adoptif alors que ce dernier se redressait pour le faire asseoir à la table des aigles. C'est alors qu'il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards et un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'arrêtait à côté de l'un d'eux et enroulait ses bras autour du cou de l'autre sorcier.

« Marcus. »

Flint ignora aisément les regards meurtriers qu'on lui envoya et enveloppa un bras autour de la taille délicate du jeune adulte.

« Harry. »

C'était drôle. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à Potter en employant son prénom et ça lui paraissait déjà naturel.

« Toi et tes amis devriez vous dépêcher, chuchota Harry, à son oreille. Mon plus jeune moi ne fera jamais le premier pas. »

Sa respiration se bloqua un instant quand 'Harry' lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le panache de fumée rose était revenu et quand il disparut, Harry, leur Harry de treize ans, était à nouveau présent, rouge pivoine et les vêtements légèrement débraillés. Quand il remarqua la proximité entre lui et Flint, il poussa un couinement et recula brusquement, rougissant davantage, si c'était encore possible.

« Est-ce que c'était bien, Harry ? Fit Luna.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé ! » fut la seule réponse à laquelle ils eurent droit.

Luna pouffa de rire, l'air rêveur et lui envoya un sourire qui lui disait clairement qu'elle avait une petite idée de ce qui s'était passé. Harry vira coquelicot et couvrit son visage avec ses mains alors qu'il tentait de se recomposer.

Finalement, il se reprit et regarda autour de lui.

_ Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste... oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer ?

La réponse fut unanime et lui fut donnée sous la forme d'un 'Non !' retentissant, courtoisie de Seamus, assis à la table des lions.

Harry fit la moue et croisa les bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? Intervint finalement Kevin Entwhistle, curieux. De ce que j'en sais, les bazooka sont des armes utilisées par l'armée mais aucune ne... et bien... n'a ce genre d'effet.

_ Ah... commença Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est une technologie créé par la Famiglia d'origine de Lambo.

Blaise Zabini fit un bruit surpris, dans le fond de sa gorge et Harry lui accorda un bref regard avant de se reprendre.

_ Je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à -

_ Tu peux leur expliquer Harry, intervint Luna. Tant que tu ne leur dis rien d'autres concernant les Famiglia.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air étrangement solennel.

_ Merci, _Sunny_.

Luna lui adressa un sourire radieux alors que les autres – hormis les jumeaux-, étaient confus. 'Sunny' ?

_ Le Bazooka des 10 ans a été conçu par les Bovino et Lambo en possède un. Il permet à la personne touchée par le bazooka d'échanger sa place avec sa version de lui de 10 ans dans le futur pendant cinq minutes.

_ Donc toi, tu étais.. ?

_ Dans le futur, répondit Harry.

Il y eut un bref silence, le temps que chacun digère l'information et Harry remarqua que Malfoy était inconscient. Il ne posa pas de question.

_ Et il t'es -

_ Rien du tout ! Insista Harry.

Lui qui avait enfin réussi à reprendre son teint normal, commença à rougir à nouveau. Il jeta un regard furtif à la table des verts et argent et se détourna aussitôt, le rouge aux joues. Adrian Pucey ne manqua pas son rapide coup d'oeil et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Il avait bien une petite idée de ce qui avait pu se passer pour rendre le Gryffondor aussi... aussi gêné et désorienté.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé, reprit plus calmement Harry.

Les rougeurs qui descendaient jusque dans son cou indiquaient que c'était un mensonge et que, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, il n'avait pas envie de le hurler dans la Grande Salle.

_ Et bien en tout cas, ton futur toi n'était pas du même avis.

Harry cligna des yeux mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui poser de questions parce que Luna poursuivit :

« Et il m'a demandé de te dire que le rat était le vilain. »

Personne n'avait compris ce que cela signifiait mais au vu de la réaction de Harry – les yeux de ce dernier s'étaient écarquillés puis étrécis et il tourna la tête vers la table des lions. En un clin d'oeil, sa baguette était en main et un sort quittait ses lèvres :

« Accio. »

Un rat zooma s'échappa de la poche de la robe de Ron et zooma dans l'air jusqu'à ce que Harry ne l'attrape.

_ HARRY QU'EST-CE QUE - !

_ Tais-toi.

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de Lambo et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le bébé vache leva alors la tête vers son frère adoptif et cligna des yeux.

**_ Nii-chan ?**

**_ Ta visite n'aurait pas pu mieux tombée, Lambo. Beau boulot**.

De son côté, Cassius se demandait combien de langues Harry parlait couramment. Il venait de prouver dans les quinze dernières minutes, qu'il parlait couramment l'italien et le japonais, en plus de sa langue natale.

Lambo adressa un sourire lumineux à son frère adoptif. Harry secoua doucement le rat puis le balança dans les airs et le pointa avec sa baguette. Il murmura une incantation et, sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'animal, encore dans les airs, s'élargit et prit forme humaine.

Quand 'l'homme' se rendit compte qu'il était humain (difficile de louper les cris d'horreur des étudiants) – après une rencontre brutale avec le sol, il décida que manipuler Harry ne serait pas dans son intérêt et tourna sur ses talons, décidé à prendre la fuite.

« _Oh non, ptit con. Tu vas pas nous faire faux bond._  » rumina Harry.

Il attrapa une dague qu'il gardait constamment sur lui et la balança vers l'animagus. La lame vint se ficher dans le pied de l'homme en fuite.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Harry quand il entendit l'homme gémir de douleur. Les Serpentards le virent tout à coup sous un jour nouveau. Les professeurs, eux, dépassés depuis l'arrivée du bébé vache, couraient comme des poulets sans tête et n'étaient d'absolument aucune utilité ( hormis Flitwick, bien sûr, qui sirotait son verre de vin, en observant la scène avec amusement ).

Harry porta son portable à son oreille et s'éclaircit la gorge.

«  **Tsuna-nii ? … Oui, Lambo est avec moi... Non, il est venu me rendre visite à Poudlard.... oui... Non, err... comment dire... on a un gars supposément mort, bien vivant et, apparemment, c'est à cause de lui que Voldemort a mis la main sur mes parents... Oui. Non, je ne fais pas confiance à Fudge. Il va probablement essayer d'étouffer l'affaire... Sûr. Merci, Nii-san. À toute à l'heure.**  »

Harry raccrocha et grinça ses dents quand Dumbledore fit mine de s'approcher de Pettigrew. Il barra la route au vieil homme.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi passer. 

_ Non. »

Le petit brun ignora le cri outragé de Hermione à l'idée qu'il se dresse contre le directeur.

_ Harry -

_ Non, répéta fermement Harry. Pettigrew va être laissé aux autorités compétentes.

_ Dans ce cas je vais appeler le bureau des Aurors.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Harry.

_ Vous pouvez le faire si ça vous chante mais ils n'auront pas Pettigrew.

Le regard intransigeant que Harry offrit à Dumbledore informa le vieil homme que le jeune Gryffondor ne changeait pas d'avis. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer malgré tout.

_ Harry -

_ Non.

Du point de vue d'un outsider, c'était tout à fait hilarant. Surtout pour ceux qui dépréciaient Dumbledore. Voir son 'Golden Boy' se dresser contre le Lord pro-Light était parfait. C'était comme regarder un parent éduquer son enfant en lui faisant comprendre que 'non', c'était non.

**« Lambo-san n'aime pas ce vieux con ! »**

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Lambo pour voir que celui-ci fixait Dumbledore comme il avait l'habitude de regarder Levi chaque fois qu'ils tombaient sur la Varia.

**_ Lambo-kun, où as-tu appris ce terme ?**

**_ Bakadera.**

**_ Oh... j'aurai dû m'en douter... Tu sais que Gokudera-kun a tendance à... à dire de vilaines choses, n'est-ce pas ? Ne dis pas ce mot, d'accord, Lambo ?**

**_ … D'accord.**

Harry poussa un soupir soulagé et se promit de rappeler à Tsuna-nii d'avoir une conversation avec Hayato, au sujet des choses à dire et à ne pas dire en présence d'enfants.

**« Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, Lambo-kun. Voudrais-tu un sandwich au thon, Lambo ? »**

Le bébé vachette cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et Harry attendit que les jumeaux se dressent entre Pettigrew et Dumbledore avant de bouger pour préparer un sandwich à Lambo avec les ingrédients déjà présents sur la table.

Le petit garçon vint se percher sur les genoux de son frère adoptif et regarda l'autre lui préparer son repas.

Dumbledore essaya bien de passer les jumeaux mais ceux-ci semblaient inhabituellement intimidants.

« Messieurs Weasley -

_ Non. »

Dumbledore se résigna alors à contacter le bureau des Aurors. C'était seulement un mauvais Timing; Fudge était en pleine conversation avec Amelia Bones quand celle-ci reçut la demande du directeur de venir à Poudlard et le ministre insista pour venir, souhaitant être vu en train de faire quelque chose.

 

* * *

 

 

Le sourcil de Harry tressauta quand, suivant Amelia Bones et son équipe constitué de six aurors, il trouva Cornelius Fudge. Il se redressa d'un mouvement gracieux et vint se poster entre Fred et George, gardant efficacement Pettigrew de tous côtés, sachant que Luna s'était elle aussi déplacée entre temps.

« Dumbledore, puis-je savoir ce que... est-ce que – Merlin ~ Est-ce Peter Pettigrew ? »

Le susnommé en question s'était muré dans un silence forcé, courtoisie de George, lequel ne souhaitait pas entendre(/subir) ses gémissements.

Les quatre adolescents agirent avant que quiconque n'ait pu bouger pour appréhender l'animagus. Tous les quatre dégainèrent leurs baguettes au même moment, bien que Fred et Harry les pointent vers Dumbledore et non vers les employés du Ministère.

_ Que diable pensez-vous faire ?! S'indigna le Ministre.

George, qui jusque-là avait sa baguette pointée vers un Auror, la pointa vers Fudge.

_ Vous n'aurez pas Pettigrew.

_ Mais enfin -

Fred interrompit Mme Bones avant que celle-ci n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Votre supérieur est le ministre et nous ne lui faisons pas confiance pour suivre la procédure.

_ Pas quand un mangemort lui chuchote à l'oreille, renchérit George.

Les lèvres de Madame Bones se recourbèrent. Les jeunes gens face à elle les entravaient dans leur tâche mais, honnêtement, elle pouvait comprendre. Elle était certaine que l'arrestation de Pettigrew allait faire du bruit et allait jeter le doute dans l'esprit des gens, sur la culpabilité de Sirius Black.

Quand le ministre fit mine d'approcher, Flint et ses amis les plus proches agirent en conséquences et se postèrent entre lui et Harry.

« Mais enfin ! Insista Fudge. Laissez nous prendre Pettigrew. Il -

_ Nous appartient. » intervint une nouvelle voix.

Élèves, professeurs et employés ministériels, tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où se dressaient un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains défiant la gravité, pas plus vieux que les septième années. Il avait des yeux caramel, un regard chaleureux et un sourire calme et serein aux lèvres.

**« TSUNA-NII ! »**

Les personnes qui accompagnaient 'Tsuna-nii' se décalèrent de justesse pour laisser les deux canons humains tacler ( ou essayer tout du moins ) le jeune homme, dans une étreinte sandwich. Lambo avait étreint Tsuna à la taille. Harry, lui, avait enroulé l'un de ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé et avait niché sa tête au creux de l'épaule de ce dernier.

 **_ Nii-san** , chuchota Harry.

Tsuna rit, un son plus grave que dans ses souvenirs, et il caressa doucement le nid d'oiseau d'Harry, qui lui servait de chevelure.

_ Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda pompeusement Cornelius.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il se détachait à regret de son grand-frère adoptif, pour faire face au ministre anglais.

_ Tsunayoshi Sawada, se présenta le châtain.

Amelia Bones pâlit. Oh, elle espérait que l'insubordination de Cornelius n'allait pas leur retomber dessus.

_ Lord Vongola. Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir.

En entendant l'identité du jeune homme en question, un murmure explosa dans la Grande Salle et quelques curieux tendirent le cou pour mieux voir l'homme en question.

Le jeune Vongola se permit un doux sourire.

_ Ça n'était pas prévu, mais il se trouve que mon gardien de la foudre a décidé de rendre visite à notre frère adoptif, expliqua-t-il en inclinant le menton vers Harry.

Fudge, qui était encore occupé à digérer l'information ( il s'apprêtait à houspiller _Lord Vongola_  ! ), ne réagit pas en entendant cela ( laissez-lui cinq minutes et il comprendra enfin ). Cependant, les aurors que Madame Bones avait amené avec elle n'étaient pas aussi lents que le ministre et ils écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils reconnurent le 'frère' en question.

À la table de la maison Serpentard, le surplus d'informations étaient en train de faire surchauffer le cerveau de certains. Potter était soudain devenu LA personne avec laquelle s'allier. Peu importe que Malfoy sr puisse faire de la vie de leurs parents un véritable enfer. S'ils étaient alliés aux Vongola ( qui n'étaient pas des sorciers mais pas des moldus normaux non plus ), à Potter, même Lucius Malfoy n'oserait rien leur faire. Et en plus, ils n'auraient plus besoin d'écouter les ordres de mini Malfoy. Pas que tous l'écoutent en temps normal. Draco n'oserait jamais ordonner le capitaine Flint ou les élèves de dernière année issus de famille aisée ou ne dépendant pas de Lord Malfoy. Même Higgs – dont la famille était un peu moins riche et réputée-, ne se laissait pas faire face à mini Malfoy.

« Peut-être pouvons-nous discuter de cela en privé ? » suggéra Mme Bones, tout en balayant la salle d'un regard perçant.

Après tout, ils ne voulaient pas être entendus par plus d'une centaine d'enfants, pas vrai ?

Tsuna échangea un regard avec Hayato et Kyoya ( Takeshi était en mission, de même que ses autres gardiens, minus Ryohei, lequel gardait les petits avec Hana ), puis hocha la tête et suivit les sorciers après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de Harry en passant.

Dumbledore ne demanda l'avis à personne et suivit, comme le convoi s'il y avait été convié. Harry avisa Lambo, lequel était à moitié endormi sur les genoux de Luna, puis pouffa de rire et prit discrètement une photo.

Il fut pris de court quand un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et s'arrêta juste à temps avant de faire une prise de judo à son assaillant... qui n'était guère un assaillant d'ailleurs.

Un adorable rougissement apparut sur ses joues et s'étala sur son visage quand il reconnut le Serpentard et son esprit dériva vers ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, quand il était dans le futur.

Flint se pourlécha les lèvres quand il avisa le rougissement de Harry et il jeta un coup d'oeil vers ses camarades. Adrian et Terence étaient concentrés sur Harry mais Cassius le regardait lui, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres. Oh, Marcus savait ce que cela signifiait. Cela voulait dire que Cassius savait que les choses allaient bientôt évoluer entre eux ( les cinq d'entre eux ). Et Marcus avait osé douter de lui quand il lui avait dit cela. Cassius ne lui laisserait jamais entendre la fin de cela.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard renifla et se détourna, entraînant le petit Gryffondor avec lui, quand il le fit asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle.

« Mange Potter. »

Harry cligna des yeux en entendant Flint, rougit un peu plus et acquiesça. Il essaya de ne pas réagir quand trois autres Serpentards quittèrent leurs sièges pour venir s'asseoir autour de lui et Marcus à la table des blaireaux.

« Alors Potter, fit Adrian, en enfourchant un morceau de pommes de terre. Comme ça c'est ton petit frère ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Lambo, de sa fourchette avant de reprendre quand Harry opina. Et il est venu tout seul en Écosse ? »

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête après avoir accordé un bref regard tendre à son jeune frère adoptif, lequel dormait toujours sur les genoux de Luna.

Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Terence et Cassius avant de reporter son attention sur Adrian.

« Oui. Il était censé être chez notre mère adoptive, à Namimori. 

_ Namimori ?

_ Une ville, au Japon. »

Harry pouffa de rire quand il avisa le regard perplexe de Terence. C'était adorable. Son sourire s'élargit quand il l'entendit murmurer ''Au Japon ?'' d'un air confus.

Luna fredonna sous son souffle et jeta un regard à Harry.

**« Mignon, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle ne connaissait que quelques phrases types en japonais, mais c'était suffisant pour maintenant.

Harry gloussa, ses joues prenant de nouvelles teintes de rouge alors qu'il veillait à ne pas regarder Terence.

**_ Oui.**

_ Au fait, Harry, que s'est-il passé quand tu étais dans le futur ? S'enquit Fred, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

George afficha un rictus amusé, notamment lorsqu'il avisa le visage rouge pivoine du Survivant. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses joues quand il sentit son visage chauffer puis jeta un regard assassin à son gardien de la Tempête.

_ Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé.

_ Ah bon ? Parce que je suis certain que tu n'arborais pas de suçon, avant ton séjour dans le futur, le taquina Fred.

Harry couina et plaqua une main sur sa nuque, là où se trouvait une marque violacée avec des traces de dents. George ricana.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Cassius et détourna brutalement le regard quand il vit que celui-ci le dévisageait intensément. Cassius, qui était assis juste en face de lui, se redressa et se pencha au-dessus de la table, de sorte qu'il soit penché au-dessus de Harry et séparé du petit brun, de quelques centimètres à peine.

« La marque ne va pas rester longtemps. Peut-être que je devrais l'améliorer.

_ Huh ?

_ Laisse-moi terminer ça, Harry.

_ H - Heh ? »

Harry ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais d'un seul coup, Warrington n'était plus en face de lui, mais juste à côté et il le dévisageait avec intensité alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de la frêle taille de Harry.

« Wa – Warrington ? 

_ Moi c'est Cassius. » répondit celui-ci.

Marcus grogna et se frappa le front du plat de la main alors qu'il regardait Cassius faire son numéro de charme. Il pouvait voir Harry rougir de plus en plus – il était certain que le petit Gryffondor atteignait des nuances de rouge jusqu'alors inexistantes, c'était très intéressant.

Cassius se décolla de Harry, suffisamment pour laisser Marcus prendre les commandes et celui-ci en profita pour attraper une fourchette et un morceau de pommes de terre qui traînait dans l'assiette de Cassius, et l'enfourna entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Harry. Le petit brun fit les gros yeux mais obéit docilement et mâcha le féculent avant de l'avaler. Il n'avait même pas le courage de questionner ce rapprochement soudain parce que, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

**« Nii-chan... »**

Harry se redressa subitement et se prépara à recevoir une petite vachette sur les genoux. Cela ne loupa pas: à peine réveillé, le garçonnet lui sauta dessus et entreprit de lui raconter son rêve dans la langue nippone. Harry veilla à le faire manger entre temps ( Lambo n'avait pas terminé son sandwich avant de s'endormir ).

« Il est bon avec les enfants. » remarqua Adrian, l'air de rien.

Terence pouffa de rire devant le ton presque nonchalant de l'autre Serpentard. Ils savaient tous ce qu'impliquait cette remarque.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Fit innocemment Luna. Puisque Raven voudrait une grande famille, plus tard. Avec des enfants.

Si ça n'était pas suffisant pour attiser un sourire sur les lèvres des Serpentards, la phrase suivante les acheva.

« Les Joncheruines m'ont dit que Harry est très fertile. 

_ Lu – Luna ! »

S'ils avaient été dans un manga, Cassius aurait été projeté en arrière, vaincu par une hémorragie nasale, de même que Adrian. Pour ce qu'il en est, Terence affichait un léger sourire rêveur et Adrian passa prudemment la main sous son nez pour s'assurer qu'il ne saignait pas. Marcus n'était guère en meilleur état.

De l'autre côté de la table, les jumeaux Weasley se fendaient la poire alors que Luna affichait un tendre sourire. Plus loin, à la table des lions, Dean et Neville distrayaient les deux plus jeunes Weasley et la fille Granger, afin de les empêcher de causer une scène dans la Grande Salle.

« Je suis sûr qu'il faudrait commencer par un rendez-vous avant de penser à la suite, pas vrai ? Suggéra Terence, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Alors, Harry ? Que dirais-tu de nous accompagner lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Marcus lui adressa un regard appréciateur, approbateur face à sa prise de décision. Harry quant à lui, les dévisagea tour à tour puis se pourlécha les lèvres avant d'acquiescer timidement. Adrian ne manqua pas les chuchotements entre les filles Abbott et Bones et songea qu'ils devraient faire face aux rumeurs bien assez tôt. Oh, et bien, ils pourraient s'en inquiéter plus tard.

Luna gloussa quand elle vit les quatre Serpentards encadrer à nouveau Harry pour l'inciter à manger, tandis que Lambo escaladait Terence.

Elle savait que Harry comptait profiter de la présence de Lambo avant que celui-ci ne reparte avec Tsuna. En voyant la facilité avec laquelle Lambo se rapprochait des Serpentards, Luna se dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'approuver cette [future] relation. Elle savait déjà que tout irait bien.

« Non, Lambo ! Ça ne se mange pas avec les mains ! »

 

* * *

 **À suivre ~ BONUS :** Harry in TYL – MF, AP, CW, TH

 

 


End file.
